duckgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Profiles
Profiles are different "savegames" that each have their own progress on the challenge arcade, the lobby room, and game controls. You can find and switch between these profiles and create new ones with the computer. Default Profiles By default, there can be two profiles, neither of which can be deleted or "killed": the Default profile and a profile that matches the user's Steam name if the player is playing Duck Game through Steam. The Steam profile behaves like any other profile, except that the name is blue, has a rainbow icon next to it, and can be longer than the normal 9 character limit for profile names, which may cause it to extend off screen if it's too long. The Default profile is more interesting, however. This profile, as its name implies, is equipped by default whenever a new player joins the multiplayer lobby. Unlike other profiles, the name of the profile is replaced by the player's name (displayed as "Player 1", "Player 2", etc.), or the hat they're wearing if one is chosen. The Default profile also cannot have a customized room. In the game's files, there are profile files for players 1-4, but these cannot be viewed in game. Arcade Each profile tracks medals earned, cabinets unlocked, tickets earned and progress in the store independently. This means that creating a new profile will allow the player to attempt the arcade from a clean slate. While progress in the store is unique to each profile, their rewards are not. This means that if one profile buys any modifiers and hats, every profile will be able to use them in multiplayer games. This even carries over to the Basement Key unlock: if a profile that owns the item is loaded, and then swapped out with a profile that doesn't own the item, the second profile can still grab the key and play Variety Zone Final and Variety Zone Final II. However, this is likely unintentional, only works on a new visit to the arcade, and will be reset if the player switches profiles again. Room Decoration Each profile can use any owned furniture to decorate their room. Each profile can have up to 16 objects in their room, as well as a font and unique room theme equipped, assuming any are unlocked. Furniture is not specific to each profile, and furniture used in one profile's room does not detract from another room: for example, if the player owns three barrels, two separate profiles can have up to three barrels each, not up to three barrels in total. Statistics Profiles keep track of individual statistics, which can be viewed from the Library in the main menu and reset. Many are split into categories, which will be listed along with what they track, as some are vague. General Games Fans Misc. Spirituality Time Spent Hidden There are several stats that are hidden to the player but can be viewed by opening the profile's file in a text editor. Some appear to be used to calculate other statistics, while others are simply not shown in game.